The Jackal
by 13en-writes-all
Summary: When the MVD and FBI kill Dimitri Lenabov, the younger brother of Russian Mob-boss Alexander Lebanov, the mourning elder brother hires notorious assassin, the Jackal to take revenge. So the FBI hires someone just as dangerous, Navy Lieutenant Commander Sasuke Uchiha who has a personal vendetta against the Jackal. Rated M for language, violence, and later chapters
1. The Jackal

**Part 1 – The Jackal**

Ever heard of the domino-effect? The domino effect's official definition is a chain reaction of small events which then causes another similar change.

Well in 2014, a small nightclub in Moscow, thirty-four year old Dimitri Lebanov stepped out of his 1965 Mercedes 230sl, and walked into the club, unaware of the Russian MVD and American FBI team watching him from afar.

As Dimitri took his seat at the private booth the owner had set up for Dimitri, the Russian MVD operative, Ino Yamanaka signaled the troops, "Green light. All troops move in!" She said.

The FBI and MVD troops signaled the SOBR to move in.

As the SOBR moved in, club security tried to move in, but was then beaten with telescopic police batons and restrained when one of them used a taser against one of the SOBR officers.

Soon the SOBR surrounded Dimitri's table, Ino, FBI Agent Shino Aburame, and FBI Deputy Director Kakashi Hatake entered behind the SOBR team.

"What is this," Dimitri asked as Ino walked up to the table.

"Dimitri Lebanov," Ino said, "Ino Yamanaka, MVD. You're under arrest."

Dimitri pulled out 33,739 Russian Rubles, "Is this enough," Dimitri asked as he held out the money to Ino who swatted it onto the floor.

"Fuck that," Ino said, "You're under arrest for the murder of Mayor George Lebendofski. Your DNA was found at the scene."

"What," Dimitri asked, "I was nowhere near Mayor Lebendofski," Dimitri then looked at the FBI, "You have nothing on me," Dimitri then looked at Ino, "You blonde-headed bitch!"

Dimitri then leapt over the table, and attempted to strangle Ino.

After that, a huge melee fight broke out between Dimitri's thugs, the SOBR, and the FBI as Dimitri held his hands around Ino's throat.

Ino reached into Dimitri's suit pocket, and pulled out the Makarov PM he carried in his jacket, and fired one round through Dimitri's heart.

Dimitri dropped to the side off of Ino as the entire fight stopped, Ino then sat up, holding her throat gasping for air.

Kakashi kicked the thug he was fighting across the face, then ran over, with rookie FBI Agent Naruto Uzumaki, and helped Ino to her feet, "You ok?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm fine," Ino said, "But he isn't."

At the end of the night, the Russian MVD rounded up the thugs that attacked them while the coroner took Dimitri's body off to the morgue, and Ino was sitting on the hood of a black 2014 Peugeot 508 with a blanket wrapped around her as the snow fell.

Naruto walked over, and placed his hand on Ino's shoulder.

There goes your first domino…

The next week, Dimitri's older brother, Russian Mob _Pakhan_ (the Russian Mafia Godfather) Alexander Lebanov was having lunch on his three-story yatch on the Volga as one of his Brigadiers, Makarov lied about the entire ordeal that went down at the club.

"They then proceeded to beat the guards with excessive force," Makarov said, "They then walked in, took his weapon, and shot him with it."

"And you did nothing?" Alexander asked.

"What else could I have done," Makarov asked, "There were MVD, SOBR, and FBI everywhere."

Alexander wiped his mouth, and then began walking around the table, "Really," Alexander asked, "Because here's the thing," he stopped and looked at Makarov, "I know you're lying," he continued walking, "That club is owned by me, which is why I have cameras all over that place," he then walked toward the other end of the table where his _Sovietnik_ (Councilor) was, "And I watched as he attacked that MVD woman, while you didn't even move."

"They had me pinned to the floor," Makarov said, "I'm sorry."

"Well you're sorry and I'm sorry," Alexander said, "And right now I know you're more sorry than ever," Alexander then silently slipped a knife out of his pocket, "Which is why I'm going to be courteous," Alexander then stabbed Makarov in the side of the throat, he then pulled his Brigadier out of his chair, and proceeded to repeatedly stab Makarov in the chest and throat.

Blood went in every direction, staining his white shirt, and leaving splotches of blood on his black suit jacket, and covering his hands in blood.

Alexander then stood up, and let his heart-rate settle, then held his hands out to another one of his men who held out a silver bowl while another poured water over his hand to wash the blood off.

After the blood was gone, he held his hand out to a third man who handed him a handkerchief, Alexander then brushed the blood off his face, and then looked at his men, "I loved this man," Alexander said, "Loved him like a brother, and he lied to me. But I took no joy in that," he then walked around to the edge of the table, "Now imagine this, if I could do this to someone I love, imagine what I could do to someone I hate. The American F.B.I. and M.V.D. declares war on us? Then war it is."

Within a week, Alexander had tracked down notorious assassin Orochimaru, also known as The Jackal, a six-foot-six Japanese male with pale skin and red eyes.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Alexander said, "I had some business taken care of."

"If we could get to the point." Orochimaru said.

"The M.V.D. woman killed my brother," Alexander said as he pulled out a picture, "But their allies in American I wish to send a message," he held out the picture to Orochimaru, "Can you kill this person?"

"Yes," Orochimaru said, Alexander then walked over to his chair, and ran the picture through a shredder, "I should warn you if I take this job I'll have to disappear, forever. So if you want me to do this you're going to have to pay me."

"Yes I know," Alexander said, "Name your price."

"American dollars, half now half upon completion," Orochimaru said then took a swig of his drink, "Half a billion."

Alexander laughed, "Done." He said.

"And how many people know about this?" Orochimaru asked.

"You, and I," Alexander said as he pointed at Orochimaru then himself.

"Good," Orochimaru said, "Make sure it stays that way. If I were you I'd find a small place outside of Russia to lay low until the job is done. And don't have any contact with me or anyone else connected to this."

"Ok," Alexander said as he raised his glass, "To Revenge."

"Revenge," Orochimaru said as he raised his glass.

There goes the second domino…

Two weeks later, after Alexander had moved to a villa he owned in Vienna, two of the SOBR officers involved in the raid on the club had been killed in car-bombings.

Somewhere, in Western Europe, the FBI and MVD met up with FBI Director Tsunade, a woman that could be described in one word, 'Cougar', she was drop-dead gorgeous, but she was in her late thirties or early forties.

Ino walked around the table, giving her briefing, "With in the past week, two SOBR officers involved in the raid on the club have been killed in car-bombings," Ino began, "Which is why we moved them underground. We've managed to capture one of Lebanov's men, one Dimitri Makarov, and through necessary means we've managed to pull the name, 'Jackal'. We also pulled documents that give us reason to believe that one of us is the final target."

"I've heard the name 'Jackal'," Kakashi said, "Wanted across thirteen countries for multiple murders, and numerous other acts, including terrorism."

"What do you propose we do Lieutenant Yamanaka?" Tsunade asked.

"We believe that only one person who can give us a description of the Jackal," Ino said as she waved her hand toward the screen, revealing a five-foot-one Caucasian pinkette with deep green eyes, "Her name is Sakura Haruno, she's the only known lead we have on him, she was a reporter. We believe one person knows where she is," Ino looked at Kakashi, "Deputy Director."

Kakashi opened the file on the touch-pad embedded into the table in front of him, and opened the file, then brought it up on the screen, which was a military file from the Department of the Navy.

The file showed a six-foot-four Japanese/Caucasian male with onyx eyes and spikey black hair dressed in a full white Navy Officer's uniform, "Navy Military Police Lieutenant Commander Sasuke Uchiha," Kakashi said, "Twenty-seven years old, and possibly the most dangerous Military Police Officer alive. 95.54% hit-ratio with a sniper-rifle. 94.54% accuracy with an assault rifle. And an 89.76% hit-ratio with a pistol. Numerous threatened court-marshals, zero of them have found him guilty, several excessive force citations in reference to using various methods to subdue hostiles and suspects, and numerous higher-ups in the Navy want to see him discharged."

"Are we really going to trust someone that unstable?" Tsunade asked.

"We don't have a choice," Kakashi said, "He's the only lead we can track on the Jackal. And, he might be useful if we can get him to tag along. Someone like him can give the Jackal a run for his money."

"What's his relation with Sakura?" Tsunade asked.

"Husband," Naruto said, "Sasuke and Sakura are married. We assume that Sasuke was the one that hid her from the Jackal."

"How do we get him to tag along?" Ino asked.

"By offering him leverage," Kakashi said as he pulled a file out of his suitcase, "This file reveals the details about a murder that took place within the ranks of the U.S. Navy ordered by someone powerful. All we have to do is tempt him with this, he tags along, he gets the file, busts the case wide open, and that gets the Military Police Internal Affairs off his back for the rest of his career, and maybe a promotion to Commander."

"That could work," Tsunade said, "Where is this unstable officer now?"

"Camp Delta, Guantanamo," Naruto said, "Interrogating a POW recently captured in Afghanistan. The Navy's higher ups thought his more destructive ways could serve his nation better interrogating POWs."

There goes the third domino…

_Guess what happens next…_


	2. The Deal

**Part 2 – The Deal**

Sasuke was at Camp Delta in Guantanamo Bay, Cuba, but not using every dirty trick in the book to get the POW he was interrogating to confess, he was about to use one of his less subtle and more human tricks he would often use to get POWs to talk.

Sasuke walked into the interrogation chamber with a cup of coffee, a small thing of powdered mini-donuts he got from the fridge, plus a bottle of water, and a candy bar.

"I'm not talking," the prisoner said as he refused to look up at Sasuke.

"Of course you're not," Sasuke said, "Not to them, but I know you'll talk to me."

"And how do you know," the prisoner asked as he looked up at Sasuke.

"Because at the end of this, you and I are going to be good friends," Sasuke said as he placed the coffee in front of the POW, and the donuts, "Have some, I know you probably haven't had anything to eat good to eat or drink, so I got you something."

"Can I have the water and candy bar first?" The POW asked.

"Of course," Sasuke said as he placed the bottled-water in front of the POW, and then the candy-bar.

The POW grabbed the bottled-water, opened the cap, and greedily started drinking.

"Easy there," Sasuke said, "You'll water-board yourself if you drink that fast, and I'd prefer not to give you mouth-to-mouth."

The POW laughed, and then slowed down drinking, then picked up the candy bar, and ate it.

"How've they been treating you," Sasuke asked as he took his seat across from the POW.

"Horribly," the POW said, "Everyday a new man comes in here, and beats me half to death, then they throw me in a dark, depressing pit for several days with only water, and left over food-scraps while other soldiers urinate on me."

"Is that what that smell was," Sasuke asked, "I thought it was the food they cook in the cafeteria down the hall."

The POW laughed again, "As if we weren't being punished enough." He said.

Sasuke then laughed, "You obviously haven't tried MREs before," Sasuke said, "Because that's the worst think you'll ever put in your mouth."

After a few hours of exchanging jokes, and a few laughs, Sasuke broke out a Blu electronic cigarette, then started smoking, "You smoke?" The POW asked.

"Only when I need to," Sasuke said, "You know why people smoke?"

"No." The POW said.

"Because tobacco affects the pleasure centers in the brain," Sasuke said, "It makes those that smoke feel good."

"It the opposite with my job," the POW said, "We do it because we need to."

"Defending the homeland," Sasuke said, "I can understand that. Tell me, are war crimes the same?"

"No," the POW said, "I was a soldier following orders."

"Who did you get these orders from?" Sasuke asked as he held out a pen and paper.

The POW scribbled a name down in Arabic, Sasuke picked it up, then stood up, and put his hand on the POW's shoulder.

Sasuke walked out of the interrogation room, and saw his CO Captain (silver eagle) Michael Gorman standing there, "This is the name he wrote," Sasuke said as he held out the piece of paper to Captain Gorman.

"Good work," Captain Gorman said, "They're several people here to see you. FBI and MVD."

Sasuke walked outside where Deputy Director Hatake and Agent Uzumaki were waiting with Lieutenant Ino.

"Let me talk to him," Naruto said as he approached Sasuke, "Hello there…"

"You slimy grub hugging bastard," Sasuke said as he walked up to Naruto, and put his hands on his hips, "You got some big ball to show your face around here."

Ino slowly reached for her SIG-Sauer P226 as Naruto looked all bewildered look before Sasuke flinched real quick, and Naruto held up his fists.

Sasuke then embraced Naruto who hugged Sasuke back, and laughed, "You stupid son of a bitch," Sasuke exclaimed as they pulled away, "What are you doing here?"

"On assignment," Naruto said, "Let's talk."

Sasuke and Naruto walked through the corridors of Camp Delta, passed the prisoners, "So how's life in the FBI been treating you?" Sasuke asked.

"Alright," Naruto said, "And you?"

"It's going good," Sasuke said, "Besides the last few failed court-marshals."

"I'm sorry about that," Naruto said, "But I'm even sorrier about what I have to ask of you."

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"We believe my boss is being target by the Jackal." Naruto said.

Sasuke stopped, and fell back on the nearest bench, "Oh no, why did you have to say that word?" Sasuke asked.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened," Naruto said as he sat on the bench, "But we need your help. If you don't want too that's…"

"Hold on there," Sasuke said as he held out his hand to Naruto, "First off, I don't want to talk about what happened between me and The Jackal. And second, if we're going to be working together, don't bring up what happened, I get reminders of what happened every time I telecom home."

"You'll do it?" Naruto asked.

"What are you going to offer me?" Sasuke asked.

"We know that MP Internal Affairs has it out for you," Naruto said, "We have leverage that'll get them off your back until the end of your career."

"What do I have to do?" Sasuke asked.

"Put us in contact with Sakura," Naruto said, "We need to know where she is."

There goes domino number four…

"Call your boss over." Sasuke said.

Naruto signaled Kakashi over who knelt beside the bench, "What?" Kakashi asked.

"I've decided to accept your proposal," Sasuke said, "But two things have to be."

"What?" Kakashi asked.

"I want a guarantee that Sakura will be safe." Sasuke said.

"Done," Kakashi said, "What else?"

"You have to take me with you," Sasuke said, "Tired of this place."

"Why else?" Kakashi asked.

"Haven't seen Sakura since I came here," Sasuke said, "Been here a year and a half, and no breaks."

"I'll pull some strings," Kakashi said, "We'll return when we have an answer."

Domino number five…

Meanwhile in Great Britain, Orochimaru was at a private bank in downtown London with his hair tied back in a ponytail, and dressed in a very exquisite Savile Row tuxedo explaining the transfer of the money to several accounts.

"And of course the money will be filtered into these accounts," the banker said, "And don't worry about them receiving the money, we'll have it in their accounts by tomorrow."

"Thanks," Orochimaru said, "I'll be going to America later this week on a business trip. Can I use your computer?"

"Yes sir," the baker said, "My office is over there."

Orochimaru wasn't exactly lying through his teeth, he would be going to America, but not on a business trip, on a hunting trip, and his target would be the most dangerous kind of game, another human.

Once Orochimaru walked into the office, and turned on the computer, he contacted some of his contacts in Eastern Europe, and was talking to some of them about purchasing some heavy weaponry.

"What can I do for you," one of the contacts said over the phone, his voice heavily disguised.

"I need a gun," Orochimaru said, taking a sip of his drink, "Something fully automatic. No smaller than 7.62mm, but no bigger than 50 cal."

"Available, Browning M2HB." The contact said.

"Nothing American-made," Orochimaru said, "Keep trying."

"Available, Fabrique Nationale FN M3P." The contact said.

"Show me a design," Orochimaru said as he tapped on the computer.

The computer screen showed the specs on the weapon, 12.7x99mm rounds, a muzzle velocity of 2,900 feet per second, and a rate-of-fire of 1,025 rounds per minute with an effective range of about 6,000 feet.

"I'll take it," Orochimaru said as he finished off his drink, "Money will be transferred by tomorrow."

"Where should I ship it?" The contact asked.

Orochimaru typed in a code which submitted the code to the contact.

"I'll ship it once the money is in." The contact said.

Domino Number six...

The next day, on the Guantanamo Bay target-range, Sasuke was on the shooting with an M110 SASS.

Sasuke pulled the bottom section out of the case, then slid the top-half into place, slid the pin into place, locked it, and then after checking the barrel, he put the rifle together, and placed the pin that holds the rifle together into the slot, locking it in place.

Sasuke then slid the scope onto the rifle, attached the tri-pod, and mounted it onto the bottom of the rifle.

As he stood the rifle up on the tri-pod, he looked down the scope at the range, the target was about five hundred yards out, he adjusted the scope, then slid the magazine into place, and pulled back on the cocking-drive.

As he took aim at the black-paper target, he knew Naruto was standing behind him, "How long have you been standing their old friend," Sasuke asked as he fired, the bullet impacted in a spot right where the hostile's nose would have been.

"Long enough to see you assemble that rifle," Naruto said, "My boss got in contact with the Department of the Navy. You've been cleared to work with us for as long as we need you."

"Good," Sasuke said as he lined up another shot, "I'll be with you once I finish this shot," Sasuke fired, and the bullet ricocheted off the metal post holding up another target, and came in at an angle that split the paper target's neck clean off, "I'm finished," Sasuke said as he unloaded the M110 which was completely empty, he then disassembled the rifle, and placed it back in the case, "Let's go."

The two walked to the armory which Sasuke returned the M110 to the armorer, and asked for his own sidearm.

The armorer opened Sasuke's locker, and retrieved Sasuke sidearm which he gave to the armorer before turning in.

Sasuke opened the case, and retrieved his Para-Ordnance G.I. Expert (a .45 caliber handgun styled after the M1911 that can take fourteen rounds) he had customized with a built-in compensator that could use a suppressor, a low-profile laser on the slide, a six point five-pound trigger pull, and onyx-pearl-flame grips.

"Still rocking the LDA eh Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"My father used a .45 in Vietnam, your father used one in Vietnam," Sasuke began, "And I use one in the War on Terror."

"I still prefer my Beretta," Naruto said as they walked out of the armory.

"That's because you chose to go into the FBI instead of the Military Police like we said we would back in High School." Sasuke said.

"Then again, back in High School, you and Sakura were just friends." Naruto said.

"You know that changed our senior year." Sasuke said.

"You had sex once," Naruto said, "At the end of your senior year."

"And then we continued dating," Sasuke said, "And you know what happened after that."

"Because your parents made you." Naruto said.

"Fuck you," Sasuke said sarcastically as he and Naruto climbed aboard the Willys Jeep the base keeps around for appearances, and told the driver to go.

When Sasuke and Naruto arrived at the airfield, an FBI plane was waiting for them.

"Alright here's how it works," Kakashi said as he, Sasuke, and Naruto walked toward the plane, "Once this is over, the Department of the Navy might send you back to Guantanamo, and they want no complaints."

"I'll give none." Sasuke said.

_The Jackal is on the prowl, but so is Sasuke…_


	3. Preparation

**Part 3 – Sasuke's Motivation**

While Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, and Ino were in the air, Orochimaru was on a plane bound for Montreal, Quebec, Canada.

When he arrived he was dressed as a twenty-five year old American male with short blonde hair.

"Welcome to Canada," the Canadian Customs Agent as Orochimaru handed him his passport, "What's the reason for this visit?"

"Twitching," Orochimaru said in the most authentic, fake Mid-western American accent you'd ever heard, the Customs Agent looked up at him like he had just heard the word for the first time, Orochimaru held up his camera, "Work for a birdwatching magazine."

"Ok," the Customs Agent said as he stamped Orochimaru's passport, "Welcome to Canada."

"Thank you," Orochimaru said as he took his passport, and walked passed the customs line.

After receiving his credit cards, he went to a Ranger Rover dealership to purchase a brand-new Evoque so he could move the machine gun he purchased.

When he arrived at the dealership the representative saw a slightly chubby man in his mid-thirties, "Your credit appears good," the dealer said, "All I need is a signature, and we'll get you squared away Mr. Williams."

"Oh make it Michael eh?" Orochimaru said, putting on a fake Canadian accent.

"Alright then Michael," the dealer said, "I'll be right back with the keys."

That afternoon, Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, Ino, and Rookie F.B.I. Agent Rock Lee arrived at a small house in Chicago.

"What are we doing at this place?" Naruto asked.

"My wife owns it," Sasuke said as he unlocked the door, and opened it, "Honey, I'm home!"

A woman about five-foot-two with emerald green eyes and black hair came running down the stairs, and saw Sasuke.

Naruto needed some time to process, but as soon as the woman ran into Sasuke's arms, he could tell it was Sakura: she had dyed her hair black.

"You're home," Sakura said as Kakashi shut the door to the house.

"Sakura Haruno," Kakashi said, "I was expecting someone with pink hair, not black hair."

"I dyed it," Sakura said, "I thought it would look better."

"Papa?" a young girl asked.

Sasuke looked up and saw Sarada, his daughter: about four feet tall with shoulder-length black hair, his onyx eyes, and the shape of Sakura's face standing at the top of the stairs.

"Hey sweetheart." Sasuke said as he walked up to the front of the stairs.

"Papa," Sarada exclaimed as she ran down the stairs into Sasuke's open arms.

Domino Number seven…

Orochimaru had entered a small town outside of Montreal in his Range Rover Evoke, and was going to pay a visit to small-time gun-maker Kankurō.

Orochimaru had made a sketch of a remote firing station, "The arm has to rotate within a two hundred and sixty degrees," he began, "The trigger has to be able to fire with the simple push of a button. Scope has to be a two-way camera."

"How much weight does the arm have to support?" Kankurō asked.

"Fifty kilograms." Orochimaru said.

"That's a big fucker isn't it," Kankurō asked as he pulled out a drink, "Beer?"

"Sure," Orochimaru said, "How much is this going to cost?"

"Well, I'd have to do some work," Kankurō said as he extended the beer to Orochimaru, "But titanium's going to be the real challenge, it's going to take a little more time to get here, and a little more money, eighty grand," Orochimaru approached Kankurō, doing his best to be scary, "Well seventy, seventy grand."

Orochimaru raised his glass, "Done." He said.

Kankurō tapped his bottle against Orochimaru's.

Domino Number eight…

Back in Chicago, Sasuke was running around the backyard with his daughter while Naruto and Kakashi talked to Sakura, "I didn't get his name," Sakura said, "But he was Japanese and very pale with black hair. He had some kind of special military training. I didn't much like talking to him," Sakura looked out at Sasuke, "This man was supposed to be a soldier, but for Sasuke it's all about providing for the two of us, and keeping us safe," she then looked back at the table, "This man was ice, talking to him you got the sense he had no human feelings, no emotion."

"Thank you Mrs. Uchiha," Kakashi said as he stood up, "It would be best if you kept information about our meeting confidential, especially from your daughter."

"Don't worry about Sarada," Sakura said as she looked outside as Sasuke grabbed Sarada, and lifted her onto his shoulders while running around the back-yard, laughing and smiling, "She doesn't want to know why, all she knows is that her father saved me, and that he's doing this because he loves us."

"Ok," Naruto said as he stood up, "If you'll excuse us, we need to get back to the hotel," he made a move for the back door but Sakura put a hand against his chest to stop him.

"Would it be alright if Sasuke stayed with us," Sakura asked, "I would like for him to spend time with our daughter."

Naruto chuckled softly, "Alright," he said as he placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder, "Tell him we'll be back tomorrow morning."

Naruto, Kakashi, Lee, and Ino left the house, and got into the F.B.I. issued Chevrolet Equinox, "You know sir," Lee said as Naruto started up the car, "I was thinking, maybe we can use Uchiha's pretty wife as insurance, in case the Lieutenant Commander decides to go after this asshole himself."

"No," Kakashi said as Naruto started driving, "However the Jackal plays it, we play it straight," he then pointed at Lee, "That means nothing in the report. Understood?"

"Yes sir." Lee said.

After a while of running, Sasuke fell in the grass, even physically fit US Navy sailors have to stop and take a breather.

"Oh boy," Sasuke said as he caught his breath, with his daughter sitting next to him.

"You ok Papa?" Sarada asked.

"Yea," Sasuke said as he wiped sweat off his forehead, "I'm fine."

"When do you have to go back?" Sarada asked.

"Go back to where?" Sasuke asked.

"Your job." Sarada said.

"Back to Guantanamo," Sasuke asked, "Hopefully not anytime soon," he looked over at his daughter, "I'm on a very important mission with Uncle Naruto. For the time being, I'm home."

"Great," Sarada said as she threw her arms around her father's neck, "I love you papa."

"I love you too sweetie." Sasuke said

That night, Sasuke was sitting on the couch with his arm draped around a sleeping Sakura's shoulders, with Sarada asleep in his lap.

Sasuke let Sakura sleep, then picked up Sarada, and carried her upstairs to her bedroom, after he set Sarada down, he pulled the covers over his daughter, then kissed her on the large forehead she inherited from her mother.

Sasuke stood up, and walked outside, "How long have you been standing there?" Sasuke asked.

"Long enough," Sakura said as she finished coming up the stairs, having taken her time since Sasuke made it up, "You really think it's him?"

"I know it's him," Sasuke said as he walked up to Sakura, and placed his hands on her hips.

Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck, and placed her forehead against his, "You still hate him?" Sakura asked.

"After what he did yes," Sasuke said, "I made a promise to kill him."

"I know," Sakura said, "But that doesn't mean you have to go off on a vendetta."

"Vendetta no," Sasuke said, "On a job yes. They hired me, and I'm going to do this job."

Sakura kissed him, and she felt all the hatred running out of him in that single kiss.

After that, Sasuke and Sakura ignited a fierce make-out secession, they then walked toward their bedroom, and once they arrived, Sasuke shoved his wife's back into the door, and locked it.

Sakura grabbed the front of Sasuke's white button-up shirt, and in one swift move tore it open, one of the buttons made a soft 'ding' as it struck their bedroom window.

Sasuke shook the shirt off as he pulled Sakura's shirt over her head, after shaking his pants loose, he undid the button on Sakura's skirt and let it fall around her ankles.

Sakura then shoved her husband onto the bed, and straddled him while keeping a firm hand on his chest, pinning him down.

"Now it's my turn, we have a lot to make up for after two years." Sakura said.

Sasuke let out a deep purr, "Oh, I love it when you get strict." He said.

Sakura chuckled, and leaned down to kiss Sasuke.

…

The next morning, Naruto came to pick up Sasuke, and when he rang the doorbell, Sasuke came to the door in a pair of track pants, half his face was covered in shaving cream, and it was apparent he had just gotten out of the shower since his hair was soaked.

"Good morning," Naruto said, "We have work to do."

"Give me fifteen minutes," Sasuke said as he ushered Naruto into the house.

"Seventeen." Naruto said.

"Ok," Sasuke said, "Sakura made a fresh pot of coffee, you can have some if you want."

Sasuke jogged back upstairs to Sakura who was sitting on a chair placed against the sink in her bathrobe, "You're back," she said as she got out of the chair for Sasuke to take his previous seat, "Who was at the door?"

"Naruto," Sasuke said as Sakura climbed back in his lap, and grabbed the straight-razor from the sink which was running hot water, "I'm due at the F.B.I. office," Sakura finished the area above Sasuke's lip, and the worked on his cheek.

"Hold still," Sakura exclaimed as she finished the area just above his jawline, and then got the area on the edge of his jaw, one final stroke along the cheek, and he was clean, "There."

Sasuke held a firm grip on his wife's waist, "No wonder you're a doctor." He said.

"Because I have steady hands?" Sakura asked.

"That and you know what makes the person you taking care of happy," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Oh shut up," Sakura said as she slapped Sasuke on the shoulder, she then handed Sasuke his jeans, a black polo shirt, and a pair of socks, "Now get dressed, you have lives to save."

"Ok," Sasuke said as he leaned up, and kissed his wife before letting her stand up.

After getting dressed, Sasuke rushed downstairs to see Naruto talking to Sarada, "Hey," he said as he walked over to his friend and his daughter.

"Let's go," Naruto said as he stood up.

Sasuke then looked at Sarada, "I'll be back tonight," Sasuke said as he leaned down, and kissed Sarada on the crown of her skull.

Sasuke and Naruto left the house, and entered the 2015 GMC Terrain that Naruto borrowed from the F.B.I. car lot.

They arrived half an hour later at the Chicago headquarters of the F.B.I., a meeting was already underway.

"Welcome," Kakashi said as Naruto and Sasuke entered, "What took you so long?"

"It's Chicago," Sasuke said, "Traffic downtown, its murder."

"Well then," Tsunade said as she looked at Sasuke, "Deputy Director Hatake here was just saying maybe you can give us some insight into the Jackal."

Sasuke looked at Kakashi, "Just as you encountered him in the past I thought you might have some valuable intel." He said.

"He'll most likely be using five false identities, four will be on him for the preparation, and one will be reserved at a drop box for the final act," Sasuke said, "That's how he's operated in the past."

"What matter if he has forty," Russian MVD Colonel Garra asked, "It's still one man. Might we not be creating a storm in a vodka bottle?"

The entire table, save for Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, and Kakashi laughed, "Colonel," Ino said, "The Lebanovs have always made their revenge killings a point of honor, usually very public and bloody," she then looked at Tsunade, "Until this Jackal is caught or killed, we can't afford to take any chances."

While they were talking Orochimaru had left Canada on a plane bound for Washington dressed as a Spanish businessman from Madrid.

As the men in the office were laughing, Tsunade looked up at Sasuke, "What's that Mr. Uchiha?" she asked.

"I'm sorry Ms. Tsunade," Sasuke said as he looked up at Tsunade, "But this man is no clown. Right now, you've got a name, that's all you got, and that's not worth shit when a man like this is after you. So the Jackal's got a timetable, and he's got a target: you! This man is a professional, he's spent twenty years in murder enterprises, a company which doesn't forgive error, and he could be the CEO. You all think he's the one against us, you've all got your asses on backwards: we're up against him."

As the room quieted down, the Jackal was in Washington, and observing the front of the new D.C. Children's hospital in which Tsunade was to sit opposite from the head of the U.S. Treasury, the Secretary of Defense, and another.

That's Domino Number Nine…


	4. The weapon

**Part 4 – The Weapon**

After making the next step in his preparations, the Jackal managed to get his hands on a picture of a D.C. Parking Pass from the rear-view mirror of D.C. hotshot Rick Davis, and took it to a forger to have the information changed to match his car.

The chemicals he used were quite simple, Tetrasodium Pyrophosphate, Ethylparaben, bleach, and Lye.

"The stuff is highly poisonous," the forger said as she handed the parking pass to Orochimaru, "Which is why I soaked it in Chlorine, and let it rest."

The pass would allow him to be able to park at least three blocks away from any public meeting in Washington.

"Nice," Orochimaru said, "How much?"

"A hundred and fifty dollars," the forger said.

"Here's five hundred," Orochimaru said as he hand the forger five hundred dollars, "Good luck with the baby."

Domino Number Ten…

As Orochimaru was returning to Canada, Sasuke was at F.B.I. headquarters, in Tsunade's office checking his G.I. Expert when Ino entered to see him running a cleaning brush down the barrel, "Checking your gun?" She asked.

"Never know if it might malfunction," Sasuke said, "I've always trusted .45s for their stopping damage and reliability, but I always take time to make sure my gun is clean."

"Your wife is a surgeon," Ino said, "Must not have been difficult raising your daughter while you were at Guantanamo."

"Yea," Sasuke said as he set the barrel down, "It's just something she's loved doing, saving lives. Something we both love doing."

"Both?" Ino asked.

"I became military police because in order for U.S. Forces to operate a peak efficiency, we don't need criminals in the Armed Forces," Sasuke said as he reassembled his Expert, "I do somewhat what she does," he then slid the slide back into place, attached the compensator, loaded the magazine, and pulled back on the slide after locking it in place, "Only I use a gun."

There was a knock on the door, and Kakashi was standing at the door, holding a file, "You were right," Kakashi said as Sasuke engaged the safety on his gun, "He is using a false identity," Kakashi walked over to the window, and opened the file, "The State Department came up with a William Erick Thompson who flew from Toronto two days after we discovered the files, and guess what," Kakashi handed the paper to Sasuke.

"It belongs to a mental patient that was locked up in a fucking wacky shack seven years ago," Sasuke said.

Domino Eleven…

Once they discovered the first false identity he was using, Orochimaru was heading back to Montreal, once he got his van, he used the same false identity he used to buy the van to pick up the gun.

Orochimaru entered the shipping company as the same man that got his Evoque.

"Hello," Orochimaru said as he entered dressed in a pair of baggy pants with a large shirt and jacket which was soaked with sweat, "Hello," he walked up to the front-desk agent, "I'm here to pick up a shipment."

"Name?" The agent asked.

"Michael Williams." Orochimaru said.

"Invoice?" The agent asked.

Orochimaru held out the invoice which the agent took, looked over once, and stamped _Approved_.

The loaders used a hydraulic lift that used chains that could lift over a ton to load the M3P into the back of the Evoque, a crooked smile crossed his lips.

Later that night, Orochimaru was dressed like Williams, sitting at the Touti Gelati And Café enjoying a nice bagel with a small vanilla and cinnamon cappuccino when felt a set of eyes on him, he looked over his shoulder, and sitting in a black 1998 Lincoln Towncar was three men, one was pale, bald, brown eyes, a brown and white goatee.

The second had a large head of curly hair, had Latino-like skin, brown eyes, and well-shaven.

The last was out of view, but Orochimaru could tell he was African-American or African-Canada.

Orochimaru finished his coffee and bagel, walked outside, and down the street.

He stopped just outside an internet café where he cleaned his fake glasses, then looked in the lens of his watch and saw the men were still following him.

Orochimaru entered, and spoke to the clerk, "Can I use one of your computers?" He asked.

"Sure," the clerk said, it was obvious he had a long day because he was rubbing his forehead, "Anyone."

"Can I get online with this?" Orochimaru asked.

"Sure." The Clerk said.

Orochimaru got online, and contacted his supplier via a secure chat-line, "Lima, Foxtrot, Alpha," he typed, "Contact 20 FEB 15."

"Important you contact us," His contact said, "Internet hacked. Your shipment: Possibly COMPROMISED."

"Police," Orochimaru typed, "Federal Agents?"

"Hijackers." His contact replied.

Domino Twelve...

Orochimaru's mind filled with rage at the thought that a bunch of low-life thieving criminal thugs could even think they could just rob him: the world's deadliest assassin.

They needed to be taken out.

Orochimaru drove back to his hotel, with the hijackers in pursuit.

After returning to his hotel, Orochimaru pulled into the parking garage of the hotel, and once he entered, he floored his Evoque, and drove all the way toward the bottom level as the Hijackers exited their car.

Following his decent to the second level, the hijackers walked down the ramp to the first floor.

He made it to the third and last level as the hijackers decided to split up.

Bald-head and African-American or Canadian went upstairs as Curly-head continued to the next level.

As they split up, Orochimaru ripped the fake-paint off of the Evoque turning it from white to it's natural red color.

He then pulled out a pair of rubber gloves, and a small can full of some kind of chemical only he could get access to in a pressurized can.

Once he was finished, he walked over to the elevator, and hit the 14th floor button.

As the elevator was ascending Orochimaru got a good view of the lobby where bald-head and African-American/Canadian were walking through, they looked up, and saw him looking down at them with a stare of pure anger on his face.

The two walked up the stairs toward the fourteenth floor where Orochimaru had picked up his luggage, and was back in the elevator by the time the hijackers had arrived.

Curly-head was walking on the final floor of the parking-garage before seeing that Orochimaru had forgotten to remove a small bit of the canvas off of the Evoque.

He reached inside his jacket, and grabbed the handle of his Beretta 90two.

As he walked up to the Evoque, he looked inside to see the crate, and then heard the elevator opening.

Curly-head turned around to see Orochimaru leaving the elevator with two suitcases in his hand.

"Listen," Curly-head said as he raised the 90two, "Just open the back gate, and…" before he could say another word, a hole appeared in the pocket of Orochimaru's jacket followed by the sound of a suppressed 9mm gunshot.

Curly dropped the 90two as a 9mm round got him high on the right side of the chest, which was followed by a second gunshot which opened another hole, and put a hole in between Curly-head's eyes.

Orochimaru dropped the luggage, then reached around, removed his false-arm, and let his real arm slid through his jacket's sleeve.

His partners came out of the stairs as Orochimaru picked up Curly-head's 90two, turned around, and in two shots killed both hijackers.

Orochimaru then placed the man's 90two back into his hand, placed his luggage in his Evoque, and then placed the suppressed P226 he was carrying in his real arm in the bald man's hand after removing the suppressor.

He then got in his car, and drove away as the Police were called in response to the gunshots.

Flying to Toronto aboard the Jet the F.B.I. had for international flights, was over Michigan, Naruto was on the phone with Toronto Police, "Ok," Naruto said, "Thanks. Thompson's disappeared. Border Patrol has the passport photos, but so far, nothing has surfaced."

"Wait a second," Ino said, "The only place we're sure he's been has been Toronto. What if he started using the next identity there? Maybe something's happened."

"Yea maybe," Sasuke said, "But I wouldn't hold my breath, a man like this doesn't make mistakes."

"That's wrong there," Ino said, "They all do. Isn't that how the Navy got those complaints against you?"

All Naruto said was, "Ouch."

"So what's your story anyway Ino," Sasuke asked, "Got to be a story."

"Not really much to say," Ino said, "Been living in Russia most my life. I although was born in a small town in Maine to Russian parents."

"Any family?" Sasuke asked.

"Parents," Ino said, "Brother in the Navy. My husband's with the Russian Diplomatic corps, works in D.C."

"Any children?" Sasuke asked.

"Son," Ino said as she pulled out a small picture of her, her husband Sai, and her son, Inojin, "Inojin. Stays with his father."

"He's a cute boy," Sasuke said as he handed Ino back the picture, "Me and Sakura are one day hoping for a boy so we can give our daughter a sibling."

"Maybe when the Jackal is caught or killed?" Ino asked.

"Yes," Sasuke said, "After that."

Arriving in Canadian air-space, Naruto received another call, "Hello," Naruto asked, "What? Where? Yes Ma'am, we'll look into it," Naruto hung up his phone, and looked at Ino, "You were right, something's happened."

Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, and Ino arrived at the hotel Orochimaru killed the three hijackers in, and walked to the third level to see Toronto Police had set up a crime-scene.

"What've we got," Naruto asked as they walked up to the crime-scene.

"Three dead," Toronto Police Sergeant Lucas Williams said as he stood up, "Small-time thugs," he pointed to the first outline of Curly-head, "We think what happened was that this one planned to kill off his buddies. So he lured them here, and shot the first one in the head, but the second got his gun out first, took him down in two shots, but the final shot came from number one's gun."

"What do you think," Naruto asked as Sasuke walked up to the bodies, "Is it him?"

"It's him alright," Sasuke said as he knelt down to Bald-head's body, and examined the bullet-wound, "I can believe that our friend here," Sasuke pointed at the African-American/Canadian, "Was killed with the first shot," he then pointed to Bald-head's, "But this one speaks to me more. When you get shot, the body's natural reaction is to flinch, if Curly-head shot bald-guy after he was shot twice, the bullet would end up in the wall, not directly between his eyes."

"Planted gun?" Naruto asked.

"Yep," Sasuke said as he took the P226 out of Bald-head's hand, and examined the gun, "Scrape-marks around the barrel indicate something was originally here."

"Suppressor?" Ino asked.

"Yes." Sasuke said.

"So we're left at a dead-end?" Naruto asked.

"Not exactly," Sasuke said as he walked over to a single parking space, "These tire marks indicate someone wanted to get away from here fast."

"That could just be a bystander." Sergeant Williams said.

"Maybe," Sasuke said, "But then again why would the tire marks be going away from the crime-scene," he pointed to the way they went which was heading away from the body, "Whoever was in this drove away as fast as they could."

"What kind of car," Naruto asked, "4-runner?"

"Nope," Sasuke said, "I know this kind of tire-tread. Off-road SUV 20 inch wheels."

Domino Thirteen...

_Now they know there's a van involved guess what happens next…_


	5. Confrontation

**Part 5 – Confrontation**

As Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, and the F.B.I. crew were on their way back to Chicago, Orochimaru paid another visit to Kankurō who had his weapon-stand all ready.

The stand was exactly to Orochimaru's specifications, save for the arm which was made of Carbon Fiber.

"I could only get a small amount of titanium," Kankurō said, "So I had a friend of mine sculpt the arm out of Carbon Fiber. Came in about four point fifty four kilograms under your desired weight. Is that good?"

"Perfect." Orochimaru said.

"This fucker's going to be big hu?" Kankurō asked.

"What do you mean?" Orochimaru asked.

"Well I figure this is going to be for something big," Kankurō said, "Like a Gatling gun or a heavy machine gun. You intend to do some major damage with this don't you? I could keep quiet… for a price."

Orochimaru's mind filled with rage, but he kept a completely straight face, "I'd be happy to compensate you," he said, "But that will have to wait for the demonstration. For which I am willing to put in an additional… ten grand?"

Kankurō gave a small victory arm movement as Orochimaru gave a small smile.

Domino Fourteen…

Just outside Montreal, the next day…

Kankurō had set up a pumpkin on the other side of a small field with a face drawn into the front.

After running back to the area Orochimaru was setting up, "Damn," Kankurō said as he stopped as Orochimaru was unloading an ammo case, "Should have brought some beer."

"Maybe," Orochimaru said as he removed the cover on the M3P to reveal he had used a GoPro camera rigged with a long-range lens, a robotic-firing mechanism, and a bullet-catcher which was made from a cloth netting similar to the bags you'd mount to the back of your lawnmower to catch grass.

"Holy shit man," Kankurō said as he pointed at the gun, "That fucking son of a bitch is state of the art! I knew it was going to be big, but I didn't know it was going to be a fucking prototype cannon," Orochimaru opened the case to reveal solid steel bullets with a blue-tip, "Serious fucking rounds."

"Made from cobalt," Orochimaru said, "They spall on impact."

"Yea they get in, and," Kankurō made an explosion-like gesture with his hands.

What Orochimaru said was a lie, cobalt is used in some industries to create super-alloys which are used to make turbine blades and jet aircraft engines, and are used because they are corrosion and wear-resistant.

Using cobalt to made bullets would mean the bullets would not lose its shape when going down range and would be stronger than regular bullets.

"Man this fucker rocks," Kankurō said as Orochimaru opened his control panel, and inserted a single solid-steel pen into a suction-cup which turned into the joy-stick, "Man you rock! This shit is…"

"Do you think it's time to fire this thing?" Orochimaru asked.

"Sorry," Kankurō said, "Sorry."

Orochimaru aimed the M3P toward the pumpkin, and zoomed in on the pumpkin, after drawing a bead on the area between the pumpkin's eyes, Orochimaru flipped open the safety on the button, and tapped it once.

The explosion that came from the end of the barrel sounded like the explosion caused by a fifty caliber sniper rifle.

The round went flying down range, struck the pumpkin which exploded on impact.

"Yes," Kankurō said, "Good effect on target."

"Very nice," Orochimaru said as he handed Kankurō a small ammo box, "Here's your payment."

Kankurō opened the box to reveal the money, "Sweet," he said, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"Good," Orochimaru said as he started packing up.

Kankurō walked back to his car as Orochimaru put the ammo-crate away.

After Kankurō got in his car, Orochimaru aimed the camera just a bit to the right which targeted Kankurō's car's gas tank, and pressed the button.

The resulting explosion sent the car springing two feet into the air before coming down and bursting into flames, killing Kankurō instantly.

"Shouldn't have asked for a raise." Orochimaru said.

Domino Fifteen…

_The next day, Chicago…_

Lee was standing in front of a large white board which what they knew so far written on it, "What we know so far is he's got a van," Lee said, "Now we learned that a few days ago, a Michael K. Williams purchased a brand-new Range Rover Evoque from a dealership just outside of Toronto. Now that would be a surprise to the real Michael K. Williams who passed away from a heart attack three years ago."

Another F.B.I. Agent came into the room, "We've got something," he said as he held out a card, "Just outside of Montreal. We think your guy's been there."

Two hours later…

Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, Lee, and Ino were arriving at Kankurō's shop outside of Montreal where the F.B.I. had already set up a crime scene.

As they landed another F.B.I. agent walked up to them and said, "Owner's name is Kankurō Sand, small time gun maker. Corner has what's left of him in Montreal."

"We'll talk about that later," Kakashi said, "Let's see what we've got."

As the F.B.I. was poking around, Sasuke found Orochimaru's designs for the weapon-mount, "Hello," he said, "I found something!"

Sasuke brought the designs over to the table where Lee focused a light on it, "What've we got here?" Naruto asked

"This is a remote-firing platform," Sasuke said, "It maneuvers some kind of heavy weapon. The servos run off of a remote control like a firing-drone. I used to see these all the time over in the Middle East, but… nothing of this size. He needs that van just to move it around."

"What would something like this be used for?" Ino asked.

"Anti-aircraft?" Kakashi asked.

"No," Sasuke said, "You don't need a mount for that. A missile's the best thing for an aircraft. This is for something else entirely."

"Something with one hell of a range." Naruto said.

"It's not just the range though," Sasuke said, having a sudden epiphany, "Think of it as a gun, it's the RPM, the recoil… you can send of fifty or more bullets before the first one ever impacts the target."

Domino Sixteen…

Several hours away, Orochimaru was disguised as the Spanish businessman he used to get to Washington buying a small sail boat.

"The best thing about this," the salesman said, "Is it sells itself. This beauty's got it all, TV, DVD, internet, hell this baby's got a satellite phone, you can call your wife if you want to."

Orochimaru and the salesman walked up to the boat, which was called _Right Hand_.

"Right hand," Orochimaru said, "She's perfect."

After purchasing the boat, Orochimaru loaded the M3P into the mast late night, and took it out onto Lake Huron the next day where he could change the identity of the boat.

He changed the name of the boat from _Right Hand _to the _Silent Hand_.

He also changed the registry from Ontario to Chicago.

After changing the Canadian flag to an American flag on the back of his boat, Orochimaru contacted one of his contacts, "Hello," the person on the other line said.

"It's me." Orochimaru said.

"They know about the machine gun," the contact said, "And they've hired a Navy Officer to investigate you."

"Officer's name?" Orochimaru asked.

"Uchiha." The contact said.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" Orochimaru asked.

"Yes." The contact said.

"Operation's still a go." Orochimaru said.

Domino Seventeen…

_Chicago…_

"Borders have passport photos and I.D.s," Lee said, "No way he's getting across that. Not unless he plans to walk."

"He's not going to be walking I can tell you that much," Sasuke said as he walked up to a map of the Great Lakes area, "He's got a weapon to move," he pointed at the Great Lakes, "Have there been any security updates on the Great Lakes?"

"Nope," Lee said, "There's been no need really. People still either drive or fly."

"What about immigration control," Sasuke asked, "The same?"

"Yep," Naruto said, "No active enforcement. Same for people for boats."

"He'll still want to blend in with others," Sasuke said, "The Huron-Circuit's over so he won't be coming here. What else is there?"

"The Mackinac Regatta's ending now," Naruto said, "It's the biggest Regatta in Lake Michigan."

"Wait," Sasuke said, "Doesn't the Regatta start in Chicago?"

"Yes," Naruto said, "Oh shit."

Sasuke and Naruto bolted out of the office, down to the garage where they grabbed the nearest Equinox, and took off toward Sasuke and Naruto's houses.

First stop was Sasuke's house where Sarada was just getting home from school.

"Papa," Sarada said as she saw her father come running, "You're home early."

"Sarada," Sasuke said as he knelt down, and hugged his daughter, "You're ok!"

"What is it Papa?" Sarada asked.

"Come on," Sasuke said as he lifted Sarada off the ground, and carried her into the house where Sakura was cooking dinner.

"Sasuke," Sakura said as she saw her husband come in with their daughter.

"Sakura," Sasuke said as he jogged up to Sakura, and hugged her tightly, "You're both ok."

"Of course we are," Sakura said as Sasuke pulled away, "What's wrong?"

"He's coming," Sasuke said, "We're going to get you two someplace safer."

"Where," Sakura asked as Sasuke led them out the door.

"You'll see." Sasuke said.

Sasuke led Sakura and Sarada into the car where Naruto was waiting, after getting in, they drove to Naruto's house.

When they got out, Naruto ran into his house where his wife Hinata and children Boruto and Himawari were sitting on the couch.

"Naruto," Hinata said as she stood up to see him run over, and embrace her, and their children.

"Thank god you're all ok," Naruto said, "Come on, we have to go."

"Where are we going dad?" Boruto asked.

"We have to get your three someplace safer," Naruto said, "Don't worry."

Naruto escorted his wife and children outside where Sasuke was waiting with Sakura and Sarada.

"Sakura," Hinata exclaimed as she reached back, and hugged her life-long friend.

"Hello Hinata," Sakura said as she hugged Hinata back, "Surprised you recognized me."

"The hair was a bit of a confusing thing," Hinata said, "But your face hasn't changed much."

"Hello Boruto." Sarada said.

"Hey Sarada." Boruto said.

Sasuke and Naruto got their families to the airport where Kakashi was standing by with a jet.

"What can this thing do," Sasuke asked as he drew his G.I. Expert, and carried his daughter on his arm while his wife ran along with him on the side Sasuke was holding Sarada with.

"Baby's got enough fuel for a one-way flight from New York to Los Angeles," Kakashi said, "I'm working the escort to the safe house. I'll meet you at the Regatta tomorrow morning."

Sasuke and Naruto escorted their families onto the jet, and after placing Sarada in her, seat Sasuke hugged her again, "Listen to me ok," Sasuke said, "Stay with your mama. I promise not to be too long."

"When will I see you again papa?" Sarada asked.

"Soon baby," Sasuke said as he kissed Sarada on the forehead and hugged her, "Soon."

Sakura walked up to Sasuke, "Come with us," Sakura said.

"I can't," Sasuke said, "I'm the only one that can make a positive identification. I won't be long, I promise."

Sakura hugged her husband before giving him a long kiss.

"Be safe, please." Sakura said.

"Promise," Sasuke said as he hugged her tightly to him one last time before turning to Naruto who gave Boruto and Himawari a hug and a kiss before kissing Hinata.

Naruto and Sasuke turned toward Kakashi before Naruto said, "Sir, please keep them safe."

"On my honor," Kakashi said as he slapped both men on the shoulder.

Sasuke and Naruto jumped off the plane, and ran back toward the Equinox as the plane took off.

Domino Eighteen…

_The next morning…_

Sasuke and Naruto were greeted at the Chicago pier by Kakashi who told them that their families made it to the safe house no problem.

What they didn't know was Orochimaru was just getting into the docks.

"Ok," Kakashi said as he laid out a map of the Chicago docks onto the hood of the Equinox, "We split up, divide and conquer. Sasuke, Ino, Chicago Yatch club. Naruto, Lee, Yatch-farers docks. I'll take Shino and we'll hit the rest. Remember it'll be an Ontario-registered boat, and if you find it, call it in. I want an arrest, not a firefight."

It was then that a group of children set of a load of fire-crackers that caused the entire team to turn toward them in shock.

After seeing it was just kids, they all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Alright," Kakashi said, "Let's go. Split up, and find him."

"Hatake," Sasuke said as he walked beside Kakashi, "Keep your gun within arm's reach. A man like this doesn't take any chances."

"Noted Uchiha," Kakashi said, "But unnecessary."

Sasuke exhaled slowly, and followed Ino, "He didn't take my advice." He said.

"Can't understand why." Ino replied.

Sasuke and Ino split up, and started looking down the lines of boats looking for Orochimaru's boat.

As Sasuke passed one boat, a group of women started ogling him, "He's cute," a redhead wearing glasses said to her blonde friend.

"Hey," the blonde said as she placed a hand to his chest, "Why don't you join us?"

Sasuke removed the woman's hand from his chest, "No thanks," he said, "I'm married."

"Where's the ring," the redhead asked.

Sasuke reached around his neck, and pulled out his titanium wedding-band, "Now please move," he said as he walked passed them.

He then noticed something, it was getting too quiet, he had seen this before… the first time he and the Jackel faced off.

Sasuke looked around after stopping at the edge of one of the docks before turning around, and seeing Orochimaru with his back turned toward him.

Orochimaru turned around, saw Sasuke, and looked at him with a look Sasuke was not expecting… Orochimaru knew he would be there.

Orochimaru smiled, and waved before drawing a HK USP with an attached suppressor, and aiming it at Sasuke.

Ino saw that, and yelled, "SASUKE!"

Orochimaru got distracted which gave Sasuke the opportunity to draw his G.I. Expert, and dive backwards off the dock into the water while emptying the magazine into Orochimaru's direction.

Needless to say the bullets didn't hit Orochimaru, but they struck the sides of his boat.

Ino drew her own P226, and fired several rounds in Orochimaru's direction.

The bullets missed Orochimaru but struck his boat engine, one of them hit the fan which bounced off, and came an inch from getting Orochimaru's right ear.

Sasuke surfaced right behind one of the boats, and reloaded his G.I. Expert.

As he went to aim at Orochimaru, he was on the run from Ino who had just reloaded her P226.

Sasuke fired one round which struck the ground not an inch from Orochimaru's foot, but still missed.

"Damn it," Sasuke said as he pounded on the side of the boat.

Ino ran to the isle Orochimaru was running through, and took aim as he got in his Evoque and drove off.

Domino Nineteen…

Back on land, Sasuke walked up to Kakashi, "Kakashi, I need to talk to you." Sasuke said.

Kakashi followed Sasuke a little out of the way, "What is it?" Kakashi asked.

"Look when I was facing the Jackal he wasn't even surprised to see me," Sasuke said, "He knew I was coming. Someone on the team is playing for the opposite side."

"Impossible," Kakashi said, "I can vouch for everyone on this team."

"Look someone got to him," Sasuke said, "You've got a rat."

"This is not your job," Kakashi said, "Don't make it personal."

"What the fuck do you know?" Sasuke asked, now mildly angry.

Sasuke walked over to the railing overlooking the Regatta, and Kakashi followed him.

"I'll tell you what I know," Kakashi said, "I know that the Jackal set you up in that Military Police operation in Israel. I know that Sakura was wounded when she walked into that trap you told her to stay out off," Sasuke looked over at Kakashi, "I also know that…"

"Do you also know that Sakura was pregnant when she got shot," Sasuke asked, "That our second child didn't make it? That the opportunity to make Sarada a big sister me and Sakura were hoping for was taken from us that fucking piece of shit that's still out there."

"This is a mission," Kakashi said, "I cannot allow you to jeopardize this operation in some kind of vendetta."

"This is no vendetta," Sasuke said as he looked at Kakashi, "All I want is for my wife to be able to show off her pink hair, not having to conceal it behind black-dye. I want my daughter to go to school and not have me or her mother think it might be the last time we see her. That's all I hope for. A better life for my family."

"Maybe it'll happen." Kakashi said.

"It will," Naruto said as he walked up to Sasuke and Kakashi, "Sasuke's right, something's not right. We need to do an examination of the entire taskforce."

Domino Number Twenty…

_Guess what happens next…_


	6. The Traitor's Game

**Part 6 – The Traitor's Game**

The next day, Orochimaru had arrived in Baltimore at Storage Unit Twelve.

Row six, storage container five: Orochimaru took the key his contact hid in a drain-pipe just to the side of the unit.

After unlocking the unit, and lifting the door, there was a small safe in the center of the room.

Orochimaru dialed in the combination, and cracked the door so slightly to see his contact had followed his instructions exactly and set up a booby-trap which was a grenade with a wire connecting it to the inside of the door.

Orochimaru simply removed the string from the door, and pulled out the small manila envelope hidden inside.

Inside was the envelope was a clean driver's license, a passport for his escape, four thousand dollars in cash, a key to a house so he could avoid the hotels, and a 4-inch barrel Ruger GP100.

The same day, Kakashi called everyone into the main meeting room of the F.B.I. Headquarters in Chicago.

In his hand he was holding a tape-recorder, "This was sent to an untraceable phone somewhere in the Illinois/Michigan area," he said as he hit _play_ on the tape.

"At 1100 hours F.B.I. Director Tsunade will meet with First Lady Elizabeth White to discuss plans for the Children's Chemotherapy center of the Central Memorial Hospital." the voice said.

Kakashi turned off the tape-recorder, and spoke, "That information came from this building."

"Whose voice is on that tape?" Tsunade asked.

"Out of every person in this room, only one person's actions went unexplained the day that was sent out," Naruto said, "Isn't that right… Garra?"

Everyone in the room looked at Garra who gave a devious smile, and stood up, "Really Agent Uzumaki… you're quite clever." He said.

Naruto noticed Garra's hand was reaching toward his gun holster when he was talking, it was supposed to be empty, but there was a pistol in there, as soon as his hand reached his gun, there was a click, and Garra felt the cold metal of a handgun pressed against the back of his right ear.

Garra raised his hands into the air, and turned to see Ino was holding a Ruger LCP to the side of his head.

"Where'd you get that?" Garra asked.

"From me," Sasuke said as he walked up to Garra, grabbed the Taurus Model 605 from Garra's holster, and retrieved it.

"Ease with that thing," Garra said, "That thing's…" before Garra could say another word, Sasuke flipped the chamber of the revolver open, and turned it upside down to reveal it was empty, "What the fuck," Garra then remembered in the parking lot Sasuke asked to see Garra's handgun in the parking lot.

"You honestly didn't think I'd hand you back a loaded gun did you," Sasuke asked as he went into the pocket of his jeans, and let the .357 magnum bullets he took out of Garra's gun fall to the floor in front of his feet.

Sasuke closed the revolver, and tossed it over his shoulder to Naruto who fumbling a little, but still managed to catch it.

"Why?" Kakashi asked.

"Why do you think," Garra asked, "In the past Russia always depended on themselves, we never had to rely on America, ever. Any Russian who stays deserves what they get."

"Yea," Sasuke said, "Kind of like you."

Sasuke stepped to the side to reveal F.B.I. SWAT Lieutenant Shino Aburame holding a Fabrique Nationale SLP (Self-Loading Police) shotgun.

Garra flinched as Shino pulled the trigger to have a taser-shell come flying out the end of the shotgun, and struck Garra in the chest.

Two more F.B.I. SWAT members came in wearing Kevlar vests to take Garra away.

"A car is waiting downstairs to take Garra to the airport," Ino said as she handed Sasuke back his LCP.

"How'd you know whose phone to tap?" Tsunade asked.

"I didn't," Kakashi said, "So I tapped the phone of everyone connected to this case."

Ino's husband, Sai spoke up, "But I have diplomatic immunity," he said, "Who authorized you to tap my phone?"

"I did," Ino said, "Sorry honey. I had to."

"I'm sorry sir," Sasuke said, "It was my idea. It's not your wife's fault."

"Fine," Sai said, "Good work anyways."

"Thank you sir." Sasuke said.

"Now what?" Naruto asked.

"Now we continue where we left off," Sasuke said as he slapped Shino on the shoulder, "Good work Lieutenant."

"We'll start a search on Garra's apartment and office." Shino said.

Domino Twenty-One…

Sasuke, Naruto and the team flew out to Virginia where their families had been evacuated to.

The F.B.I. had gotten word out to all the major news agencies that someone was on the loose, and he was to be considered armed and extremely dangerous.

What the F.B.I. didn't know was that Orochimaru was already in Virginia, staying at The Jefferson.

Orochimaru picked up the hotel phone, and dialed Garra's number, all that came over the phone was, "Colonel Garra is not available at this number."

Orochimaru hung up the phone, and exhaled slowly.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi were waiting for a chopper in Richmond while Lee, Ino, and Shino were standing by at the false location where Sasuke and Naruto's families were supposedly located.

"I'm still worried about my family," Sasuke said as he sat on the hood of Kakashi's 2014 Ford Fusion he had custom painted in British Racing Green.

"So am I bro." Naruto said.

"Don't worry about it," Kakashi said, "I had them brought to a secret location, not even Tsunade knows where they are, and I'm sure the Jackal doesn't know."

"Maybe," Sasuke said as he looked at the notebook that was taken from Garra's office, "But our Russian friend's been busy," Sasuke flipped the notebook around to show Kakashi a bunch of numbers, he then pointed to two numbers, "Those two are the numbers of the Chicago F.B.I. Office, the Second's the Washington Office," he then pointed to the next two numbers, "Third's your phone number, Fourth's Ino's," he then held out the notebook to Kakashi, "Think you can identify the bottom three?"

Kakashi took the book, "Fifth's the Russian Embassy, Sixth's is the American, and the Seventh is… son of a bitch."

Sasuke and Naruto looked up at Kakashi, "What?" Both Naruto and Sasuke asked at the same time.

"That's an F.B.I. Access Code," Kakashi exclaimed as he, Sasuke, and Naruto ran around to the side of Kakashi's Fusion, and Kakashi dialed the F.B.I. hotline.

Domino Twenty-Two…

"Caller, please identify." The operator said.

"Agent Name: Kakashi Hatake, access code One-Five-November-Six-Zulu-Alpha," Kakashi said, "I need the field report from Operative Rock Lee from date November Alpha, 2014, and I'm in a big damn hurry operator!"

"Shit," Sasuke said, "I should never have told you where Sakura was."

"File coming on now." The operator said as the chopper Kakashi requested came in for a landing.

"Field report," Lee's voice said, "November Alpha, 2014…"

"Scroll." Kakashi said.

The recording scrolled to a small section where Lee's voice said, "…to preform interview of subject Sakura Haruno Uchiha at the following address…"

"FUCK!" Sasuke yelled as he pounded on the roof of Kakashi's car.

"Lee you by-the-book asshole!" Kakashi exclaimed.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi ran to the chopper.

Inside the safe house Lee, Ino, and Shino were guarding Ino received a phone call as Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi were in the air.

Ino picked up the phone, and answered.

"Hello?" Ino asked.

"Ino," Sasuke said, "Listen the Jackal knows where you a…"

The message then cut out as the Jackal cut the line to the safe house.

Ino looked outside, and saw a shadow move across the window.

Ino pulled out her P226, and motioned to Shino and Lee to move upstairs.

Back in the chopper…

"Ino," Sasuke asked, "INO!? Damnit! Line got cut!"

"Get us there now!" Kakashi exclaimed.

In the safe-house, Shino, Lee, and Ino walked upstairs as Orochimaru gazed in the window.

He didn't see anyone inside, but walked over to the front door to see a door to the upstairs bedroom close.

With a small twist of the doorknob, it came open, the three upstairs heard the door open, Shino, Lee, and Ino pulled out their sidearms.

Shino armed himself with a FN FiveSeven while Lee carried a Glock 24.

They heard no sounds coming from outside until a small creak of the stair was heard by the three of them.

As the creaking subsided, Ino looked underneath the door to see two pairs of boots right before to shots came in through the door, one hit the floor not an inch from Ino, the other got her shoulder.

Ino screamed in pain, and bolted back against the door as Shino and Lee fired through the door.

Orochimaru jumped over the railing, ran into the area below the room, and fired upstairs through the floor, the bullets didn't kill Lee or Shino, but Shino took one in the arm and one in the leg, and Lee was shot though the bottom of the foot and the wrist.

They both screamed in pain, and fell to the floor.

"Sorry about this," Orochimaru said as he reloaded the suppressed P90 he had fitted with a x1 HALO sight.

Orochimaru was about to shoot into the ceiling of the room when several gunshots came from outside followed by the window shattering and the sound of a chopper's blades whirling.

Orochimaru ducked into cover, and looked outside to see Sasuke sitting on the side of F.B.I. Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk carrying an MK14 EBR (Enhanced Battle Rifle) with a Trijicon TA50-C-400223 ACOG sight and a side-mounted laser-sight.

Orochimaru sat up, and fired three bursts at Sasuke, they struck the side of the chopper but missed him.

Sasuke fired two shots in Orochimaru's direction as the chopper touched down, Sasuke knew he hit him because he heard Orochimaru's scream of pain.

Sasuke jumped out the side of the chopper after sliding three magazines into the side of his belt, he started walking toward the house, firing at Orochimaru's position.

Orochimaru was upstairs, and managed to grab hold of Ino who screamed.

"INO!" Sasuke yelled.

"Look at her," Orochimaru said as he walked up to the window, holding his GP100 to Ino's head, "You can't seem to protect your women Sasuke."

"You're wrong," Sasuke said as he aimed the EBR at Orochimaru, "Let her go."

"Drop it first," Orochimaru said as he fired on round an inch from Ino's head.

Ino shook her head toward Sasuke who shook his, Sasuke ejected the magazine from the EBR, and tossed it aside along with the EBR, "Let her go." He said.

Orochimaru threw Ino through the glass as he turned and ran.

Ino grabbed hold of the window with her good arm as Sasuke ran up to her.

Ino's grip failed her as Sasuke reached the area underneath her.

Ino fell right into Sasuke's arms, knocking him over as Orochimaru slipped into the woods before Naruto could even fire.

Domino Twenty-Three…

Half an hour later, Shino, Lee, and Ino were being treated for their wounds.

"I'm just glad you're all ok," Sasuke said as he contacted Sakura over his phone.

"I'm glad you're ok," Sakura said, "You keep making these dumb-ass mistakes that almost get you killed. When will it end?"

"Don't worry," Sasuke said, "It'll be over soon. I'll see to that personally. You still have the gun I got you for our anniversary?"

"Yes." Sakura said.

"Good," Sasuke said, "See you later darling. I love you."

"Me and Sarada love you more." Sakura said.

"No," Sasuke said, "I love you and Sarada more."

_Guess what happens next…_


	7. Final Confrontation

**Part 7 – The Final Showdown**

Naval Surface Warfare Center in Virginia…

Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, and Tsunade were sitting inside the main bunk, while outside the Navy sailors assigned to the base were going about their day.

Tsunade hadn't changed her clothes since yesterday, and neither had Kakashi or Naruto, but Sasuke had changed into his navy blue, cobalt blue, and grey blue digital camo Naval Uniform.

"We believe any attack against you will most likely come from the south entrance," U.S. Marne Corps Colonel Jiraiya said as he pointed toward the south entrance of the base, "We've got patrols scheduled from 9 O'clock to 6 in the morning."

"Got anything you want to add Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes," Sasuke said, "If he does plan to attack you and get away he'll most likely have to park within half a mile," he walked up to the map, and pointed to where Jiraiya pointed, "Probably from here, or maybe from here," he pointed at the south-eastern point on the map, "Great view, lots of cover, so we'll have an additional patrol there. Still, we should keep you indoors, safe and secure at all times. When you do go outside, we'll have a guard with you at all times. We've created a noose, and if he comes, we throw the noose over his neck, and we hang him high."

"It's not foolproof," Naruto said as he looked back at Tsunade, "But it's the best we've got."

"The best we've got," Tsunade said, "I wish I felt the same."

That night, Orochimaru was arriving at the house he would be staying at for the night which was a small one-bedroom house in the suburbs of Arlington.

As he was entering, he noticed the lights were on.

He walked into the kitchen, and inside was Mikal Dristan, Dimitri Lebanov's Second-In-Command.

"What are you doing here?" Orochimaru asked.

"Dimitri wanted to send a message," Mikal said as he held out a small tablet.

Orochimaru opened the tablet to reveal a message from Dimitri, "Hello my friend," Dimitri said, "I wanted to let you know that I've been watching the news these past few weeks. For someone who's known for being a master covert agent you're certainly making a lot of noise. If things go wrong tomorrow, then I'm reducing the price from half a billion to a quarter of a billion. It's my money, and my contract. Goodbye."

Orochimaru's mind was filled with rage, how dare Dimitri think he could push him around.

HIM… the greatest assassin that ever lived.

"He said it," Mikal said, "And I agree with him. Do it wrong, and the price is reduced."

Orochimaru turned around, and swung the tablet as hard as he could against Mikal's skull, pieces of glass and teeth flew everywhere.

"You listen to me," Orochimaru said, "No one tells me what to do! And that goes double for some kind of low-life thug like Lebanov!"

"You should know your place," Mikal said as he tried to stand up, "You're an assassin for hire."

"That means I kill people for a living," Orochimaru said as he picked up the cooking book up off the shelf, and threw it on the back of Mikal's head, sending him to the ground.

Mikal tried to stand up again as blood drip out the side of his head, Orochimaru pulled a kitchen knife, and threw it into Mikal's back, getting him right in the center of the liver.

Mikal screamed in pain before Orochimaru pulled the knife out of the gangster's back, and stabbed him through the back of the neck.

If he accomplished his mission tomorrow, and Dimitri did reduce his asking price, he would be paying Dimitri a visit to collect his money in person.

First he had to deal with the bullet wound Sasuke had given him the previous night.

The first thing he did was place a tall wine-glass top-down on top of the stove, and retrieved a bottle of 100 proof vodka from the top shelf of the pantry.

He aimed a laser-thermometer at the wine-glass, when it got to 350 degrees, Orochimaru took an oven-glove, and placed it on the wound.

It burned like hell, but the suction caused by the heat caused the bullet to pop clean out of the wound.

As he tried to remove the glass, he did so in vain: the suction had already formed a seal to his skin.

Grabbed the sink's spray-nozzle, aimed it at the glass, and after turning on the cold water, he squeezed the trigger.

The rapid cooling of the glass caused it to shatter, which cut Orochimaru's shoulder even further.

He shrugged off the pain, and went into the living room with the vodka.

After pouring the vodka on the wound, he grabbed his zippo cigarette lighter, ignited it, and as he placed it against the wound, the alcohol in the vodka caused the wound to exploded in flames, cauterizing the wound, and causing him to scream in pain.

The cauterizing of any wound is never a good idea, especially a gunshot: the uneven path of the bullet might hit a major artery or nerve which when severed and then burned can cause the artery or nerve to be permanently fused which can cause severe damage to one's nervous system.

After cauterizing the wound, Orochimaru flopped down against the couch breathing heavily: the pain was so severe he almost felt himself pass out.

Orochimaru sat up on the couch, and swigged down a giant swig of the vodka, trying to dull the pain.

The next morning, Naruto awoke in the small two-bedroom dorm he was sharing with Hinata, Boruto, and Himawari on the base.

Naruto sat up in the bed he shared with Hinata, he looked over, and saw Hinata sleeping peacefully with her back turned toward Naruto.

What kind of future was he preparing for Hinata, Boruto, and Himawari with the job?

The Jackal knew who was involved with the case, how could he keep them save like this with a master killer on the loose?

Hinata awoke to see Naruto sitting on the edge of the bed looking at his F.B.I. badge.

Naruto was examining the badge, his mind riddled with questions before he felt to slim, soft arms wrap around his chest.

"You thinking?" Hinata asked.

"Yes," Naruto said as he looked over his shoulder at his wife, "Hinata, what kind of future am I planning for you and our children? Especially with this killer on the loose?"

"Don't talk like that," Hinata said as she turned her husband's head to look at her, "We're all proud of you. Our kids hold their heads a little higher when they say, 'Daddy's in the F.B.I.'. You'll catch this man, you and Sasuke both."

Naruto chuckled a little, and then leaned in and kissed Hinata.

He later walked into the mess hall where Sasuke was having breakfast, "Hey bro," Naruto said after he got his food, and he walked up to sit across the table from Sasuke.

Sasuke was enjoying a breakfast burger patty covered in gravy on top of mashed potatoes on a waffle with a glass of orange juice.

Naruto had gotten a waffle topped with breakfast sausage and gravy.

"Hm." Sasuke grunted.

"Case getting to you to?" Naruto asked.

"Yea," Sasuke said as he took a bite out of his breakfast, "I nearly crushed Sarada last night because I wanted to keep her and Sakura close so I could defend them."

"She slept in the same bed with you and Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Sasuke said, "With the Jackal on the loose I don't want to take any chances."

"I know what you mean," Naruto said, "After this is over I think I'm gonna either leave the F.B.I. or apply for a desk job."

"You don't have to do that," Sasuke said as he looked up at Naruto, "Naruto, I've known you since we were kids. Our parents grew up together, our mothers are best friends, they play Bridge together. Shit, you and I went to the Naval Academy together. You love that adrenaline high. You can't live without it."

"But my family comes before my need to feel that rush," Naruto said, "All a man wants to do is keep his family safe."

"I know the feeling," Sasuke said, "That's why I asked Sakura to dye her hair."

_Washington…_

Orochimaru drove his Evoque to the hillside on the same road as the Central Memorial Hospital.

He was dressed as a D.C. Street Cop, despite being six foot six, no one batted an eyelash at him.

Sasuke was sitting in the kitchen after breakfast with Naruto flipping his dog tags around in his hand when an interview Jimmy Fallon did with First Lady Elizabeth White.

"The reception has been getting a lot of publicity," Jimmy said, "It must be frightful being as there are a lot of people out there that want to become famous just for killing a public figure."

"Yes," First Lady White said.

"In fact, John F. Kennedy once said, 'If someone wants to do something and they are willing to pay the price, they will do it.'." Jimmy said.

"Yes," First Lady White said, "But hopefully there aren't a lot of people willing to do that."

"We can certinally hope can't we ma'am?" Jimmy asked.

"Oh fuck," Sasuke said as he slapped his forehead, "Why didn't I see it before?"

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Come on," Sasuke exclaimed, Sasuke and Naruto ran into the main room where Tsunade, Kakashi, and Jiraiya were sitting, "Kakashi!"

"What is it Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"We've been blind this whole time," Sasuke said as he started pacing, "It always bothered me. Why did he keep coming after Tsunade? The Jackal knew we could protect her, especially once I got involved," he then stopped, "But then I remembered what Ino said, 'A statement, public and brutal', that made sense. But a few minutes ago, I remembered what the Jackal said when he had Ino at gunpoint last night, he said, 'You can't seem to protect your women'."

"Wasn't he referring to Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"No he meant any woman," Sasuke said, "All women! But remember 'Public and brutal'," he then tossed a newspaper down on the table "We're guarding the wrong person. The Jackal's after the First Lady."

Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Naruto all looked at each other before Kakashi picked up the paper Sasuke threw onto the table, and opened it to reveal the day's news headline: _First Lady to Open Central Memorial Hospital Chemotherapy Wing_.

Domino Twenty-Four: only one to go…

Orochimaru was doing final checks on his remote as Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, and a group of U.S. Navy Combat Sailors were taking off in a Bell-Boeing Osprey VTOL aircraft.

Kakashi contacted the Secret Service as they were in route.

As they were coming into view of the White House, Naruto walked up to Kakashi, "She's already on the stage," Naruto said, "The Secret Service wants to know what's going on."

"Tell them," Kakashi said, "Tell them everything."

"No," Sasuke exclaimed, "No! They'll try to get her off the stage! They do that, and he'll shoot off into the crowd."

Kakashi looked at Naruto, and nodded.

Flying around the White House, Orochimaru looked back at his van to see a couple street cops driving up to it.

Orochimaru walked over to the car as they pulled up next to it, "What's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing really," One of the cops said, "We were told to look out for a white van or anything that looked out of place."

"The only van we found is this blue one," Orochimaru said, "But it's got the proper parking permits, a D.C. License Plate. But I can check it again if you want."

"No you're probably right," the other cop said, "Probably a safe-than-sorry thing."

"I guess," Orochimaru said, "Have a good day."

The cops drove on as a devious smile crossed Orochimaru's face.

Back in the chopper Naruto walked back to Kakashi and Sasuke, "Secret Service's search came back negative," he said, "They'll stay on alert but she's about to go to the podium."

Sasuke sat down next to Kakashi who looked over to him and said, "You'll need a rifle."

Kakashi looked up at one of the Sailors, and nodded.

The Sailor was preparing a Remington M2010 ESR (Enhanced Sniper Rifle), once he loaded the magazine, he held it out to Sasuke who took it.

"Nice choice," Sasuke said as he raised the rifle to his shoulder, "You'll have to work me through the optics on this bad boy. Haven't shot a bolt-action in a while."

As the chopper was come into view of the hospital, Orochimaru pressed a small remote that he aimed toward his Evoque which lowered the back window: something he had rigged up the previous night, and turned on the M3P.

After inserting the pen into the control-joint as the Osprey passed overhead, and the First Lady walked up to the podium.

As Orochimaru aimed the M3P toward the first lady, Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, and the Navy Sailors deployed onto the rooftop, Naruto looked at Sasuke, and spoke, "Me and Kakashi are going for the first lady. You've got the greenlight to on either the weapon or the shooter."

Sasuke and the Sailors ran for the section of the building overlooking the area the First Lady was giving her speech.

"Give me the rifle," Sasuke said as they arrived.

The sniper handed Sasuke his rifle, as he started scanning the area also.

He saw several members of the secret service scanning the tree line before seeing the entrance to the subway.

"That's how he plans to escape," Sasuke said as he pulled out his Navy-issued satellite phone, and dialed a special number.

Naruto and Kakashi were arriving at street level when Sasuke was finishing his phone call.

Kakashi signaled Naruto to go toward the stage while he ran toward the Secret Service tent.

As Naruto ran up to the stage, the secret service held out their hands before Naruto produced his F.B.I. Badge and I.D.

Sasuke had taken the rifle back from the sniper as Orochimaru was aiming at the First Lady, he was about to zoom in on the First Lady before the microphone dropped, and she leaned down to pick it up.

Sasuke then saw the Evoque through the scope in the rifle, saw a section in the back window was open, and then his eyes picked up on the reflection of the M3P, "Blue Evoque," he said as he deployed the M2010's tripod, "Hillside by the trees."

The sailor pulled out his goggles, and looked at the Evoque, "Two O'clock," he said, "Oh, fuck me man."

"No," Sasuke said as he mounted the rifle on the edge of the building, "Fuck him. Range it."

The sailor looked at the van through the binoculars, and hit a button on the top, zeroing in on the range of the Evoque, "Seven hundred and twenty…" he said, "Seven hundred and twenty four meters."

Sasuke adjusted the scope, and zoomed in on the M3P as Orochimaru had a perfect line on the First Lady.

Sasuke flipped the safety off on the M2010 as Orochimaru deactivated the M3P's safety, and flipped open the cover on the firing button.

Sasuke sent the round down range which cut the air as it flew toward the van, struck the back window which shattered, and then destroyed the camera mounted to the top of the M3P along with the hydraulic recoil-control.

Everyone heard the shot, and looked around.

Naruto's instincts kicked into overdrive, and he ran straight at the First Lady, and tackled her out of the way as Orochimaru pushed the button, destroying the podium, but missing the first lady, Naruto, and the guests.

The M3P spat the bullets out its barrel at 1,400 rounds per minute, shattering the windows of Central Memorial Hospital, and destroying the area behind the stage as they crowd ran for their lives.

Orochimaru tried to aim the M3P downwards so he could finish the job, but all he managed to do was cause the recoil-control which had been damaged by Sasuke to spew hydraulic fluid all over the back seats.

"Take out the van," Sasuke said as he handed the rifle back to the sailor, "The Jackal's mine."

As Sasuke ran through the door to the building, and slid down the stairs, Orochimaru continued trying to get the First Lady and Naruto.

When Sasuke arrived at the bottom floor, he ran out the front of the building into the crowd of frantic, screaming people running for their lives as the sniper drew a bead on the Evoque's gas-tank, and fired.

The bullet ignited the fuel in the gas-tank, and sent the Evoque jumping two feet in the air in a ball of fire.

Domino Number Twenty-Five was scooped up right before it could fall…

Orochimaru threw the control-panel on the ground, pulled off the cop uniform, and deposited it in a trash can next to the bench he was sitting on.

The Secret Service then came running, and grabbed the first lady as they drew their weapons.

Following escorting the First Lady off the stage, they got her into the Presidential Limo, and took off.

Naruto drew his Beretta PX4, and tried to stand up, but a sharp pain in his leg sent him back down, he looked down at the rea of pain, and saw a hunk of splintered wood sticking into his thigh.

Sasuke was hot on his trail as Orochimaru had already made it down the escalator to the ground level of the subway.

While Orochimaru was on the subway platform looking up to see Sasuke in his Navy Uniform charge down the escalator to the deck overviewing the platform.

Sasuke and Orochimaru locked their gaze on each other, and with that gaze said without a word, "This ends here."

There was no way for both of them to walk away, by the end of the day, only one would be left standing.

Orochimaru started walking down the platform as Sasuke walked down the stairs.

Once Sasuke reached the platform, he saw Orochimaru making his way through the crowd, he then notice the flash of something as Orochimaru drew the GP100.

The train screeched to a stop, and as it stopped completely, Orochimaru jumped between the trains as he let off a single shot in Sasuke's direction, missing him completely, but hitting a bystander in the arm, and causing the station to panic.

Orochimaru had under-shot the jump, and landed on the connection between the two train cars, and landed on the connection which was serrated from years of neglect.

As he landed against the track, he placed his hand against the side of his leg where the pain was coming from, and when he removed it, it was covered in blood.

Sasuke knelt down to check the bystander, "Is it bad?" The man asked.

The man's girlfriend knelt down next to him, "It's ok," Sasuke said, "It went in and out," he looked up at the girl, "Get him to a hospital, and he'll be fine."

Sasuke drew his G.I. Expert, and chased after Orochimaru who was limping down the track carrying his revolver.

Sasuke jumped onto the tracks after him, and ran as fast as he could.

Orochimaru turned around after running for a while, and saw Sasuke's shadow chasing him down.

Orochimaru continued on as Sasuke chased him down.

Sasuke stopped a few meters down the tracks to look around before a shot rang out, and missed his arm by an inch.

Sasuke looked up, and saw Orochimaru firing at him from a maintenance-door on the side of the tracks.

Sasuke jumped into the maintenance-shaft behind him, and once inside, he fired two rounds in Orochimaru's direction.

Orochimaru bolted into cover as Sasuke fired at him, but also decided to take a breather, the bullet wound Sasuke gave him two nights ago taking its toll on him.

Orochimaru unloaded three cylinders in Sasuke's direction, missing him, but hitting a pipe just a few inches from Sasuke's head, spraying him with steam, and stunning him for a brief moment.

After moving through the steam, he continued after Orochimaru who fired the last two cylinders at him.

He felt the second go by his ear, but the first went completely over his head.

He raised his G.I. Expert, and emptied the rest of the magazine into Orochimaru's direction.

Most of the bullets missed him, but one actually put a hole through Orochimaru's leg, and sent him to the ground.

Orochimaru reloaded the GP100, and limped away.

Sasuke chased after him, but as he went to fire again at Orochimaru after reloading, he heard the screeching of tires, looked to the side, and saw a subway car heading his way.

Thinking fast he dove back into the maintenance-area, missing the train by mere inches.

After the train passed, Sasuke stood up, and continued down the track.

He heard a gunshot from up ahead, the sound of people screaming, and followed it.

He arrived at one of the platforms, and saw a dead security guard and several cowering people.

"How's it feel Uchiha," Orochimaru's voice said as Sasuke started scanning the area with his G.I. Expert, "How does it feel to be a hero?"

"I'm no hero," Sasuke said, "I'm a sailor."

"Isn't it easy to say that," Orochimaru asked, "As it would be easy to peg me as the bad guy? I'm just a professional doing a job," Orochimaru then came walking out from behind a corner, holding a girl no older than eight around the neck with his GP100 pressed to her skull.

"You coward," Sasuke said as his mind filled with rage, "Have you no honor?"

"Honor has no place in our line of work," Orochimaru said as he cocked the GP100, "Look at the girl, and tell me what do you see?"

"I see an innocent in the line of fire," Sasuke said as he lowered his G.I. Expert.

What Sasuke said was true, what he saw was a girl no older than his daughter being held hostage by the man that cost him his second child, and his wife her identity.

"Exactly," Orochimaru said, "We're both soldiers Uchiha. Which is why I know you won't let this girl die."

"Damn you," Sasuke said as he engaged the safety on his gun, and tossed it aside.

"Good man," Orochimaru said as he held his thumb on the lever, and let the lever gently fall into place, then released the girl who ran back to her parents, "Now. On your knees Uchiha," Sasuke fell to his knees, Orochimaru limped over to Sasuke, "Goodbye Uchiha," Orochimaru pulled back on the lever on his GP100, and aimed it at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked up at Orochimaru who smiled, Sasuke smiled back, "You're good." He said.

"I'm better." Orochimaru said.

"You seem to forget lesson one," Sasuke said, "Always pay attention," he then looked just over Orochimaru's shoulder.

Orochimaru looked over his shoulder, what he was looking at was at the barrel of a Beretta M9, and as his eyes widened, the female finger resting on the trigger of the M9 gave it a sharp pull.

The bullet entered Orochimaru's neck, missing anything serious on the right side, but the bullet cut the carotid artery on the left side of Orochimaru's neck.

Orochimaru grabbed his neck, his reflexes cause him to pull the trigger on the GP100, the .357 magnum bullet caused blood to explode from his right bicep.

Sasuke screamed in pain as Orochimaru fell to the ground, and lost the GP100.

Orochimaru looked up, and behind the M9 he recognized a head of bubblegum pink hair which was flowing down a pale Caucasian face with a large forehead, along with a pair of emerald green eyes.

Orochimaru knew it well: Sakura Haruno Uchiha, she had washed the dye out of her hair.

She was dressed in a ruby-red button up shirt, a grey female over-coat, a pair of American Eagle blue jeans, and high-heel shoes: the same outfit she was wearing the day Orochimaru injured her.

Sakura walked over to Orochimaru after turning off the satellite phone she used to contact Sasuke.

Orochimaru looked over at Sasuke who was clutching his bleeding arm, "Consider me impressed Sasuke." he said.

Sasuke groaned in pain which caused Sakura to run over to her husband, and help him sit upright, "Sasuke," she said as she placed her forehead against her husband's.

"Sakura," he said as he held onto a strand of Sakura's pink hair.

Orochimaru wasn't dead yet, and slipped a Rugger LCP out of his jacket-pocket as Sasuke looked down at him.

Sasuke saw the LCP, and reacted: he grabbed the M9 from Sakura's hand, and fired.

The first three shots entered Orochimaru's arm, the next four went through the side of his Kevlar vest which was included with the cop uniform he was wearing earlier, the next three went into the area right below his Kevlar, and the last two he unloaded into his skull.

Orochimaru laid there, dead as Sasuke released the M9.

Sakura hugged Sasuke close, and gave him a needing kiss, "Its over," Sakura said as she held onto Sasuke for dear-life.

"Yes," Sasuke said as he messed with the pink hair he missed so much with his left hand, "It's finally over. We did it."

_The Jackal is dead, but guess what happens next…_


End file.
